inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Hyōga
Feel free to leave any concerns below. Remember to sign your name with "~~~~". Thank you. Welcome Hi, welcome to InuYasha! Thanks for your edit to the User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rin & Sesshomaru (Talk) 23:42, 4 November 2011 Re: Kyōra I'm so sorry, I honestly didn't realize I did that, and thank you for bringing it to my attention. I agree that even the best of articles can be improved, and I truly didn't mean to block others from editing it. I've unprotected it, so feel free to add your improvements. If you have any other questions, concerns, comments, etc., direct them to my talk page please. Thank you. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 16:57, November 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. I may be wrong, but is the Maze Castle picture from the InuYasha series? I can't say I recognize it, but if it is then I apologize, my mistake. If it isn't, I have to request that you delete it from the wiki as I don't think any pictures unrelated to InuYasha should be allowed. Thank you. ^_^ :For some reason, the Chat isn't working for me. I'll have to look into it, but for now perhaps you can just leave whatever concerns you have on my talk page? If not, I understand, and I can try to figure out what's wrong with chat (at least, what's wrong with it on my end..). Sorry about this. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 18:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Ah! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot to answer your questions, although I did delete the other user page as you requested. As far as the power number thing goes, I'm sorry but I don't know how much it multiplies the power by. Also, the whole picture thing on user pages... Uh... I don't know at the moment, but I won't pester you about it since you're such a huge contributor. I just don't want people taking advantage of the whole pictures on their talk page thing, but I don't believe you would do that, so you can keep yours. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 22:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. How did that whole search engine experiment of your's go? :) Menomaru's Character Page Hello Suzaku, it would seem that my travels have brought me to your current page here. Ive been hunting for the creator of a several character profiles with the most important of them being that of Menomaru. You are the pages editor am I correct? Re: Images The partner field is not in our infoboxes. In case you havent seen yet, I've changed the main infobox to , like used on Kagome and Inuyasha. And, no, as far as images, I've mainly been focusing on licensing them with the updated template. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 20:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Name Translation I was wondering if you would mind(if you're able to) adding the meanings of Gōra & Jūra? If you can't, perhaps to ask someone who can to do so, or at least direct me to the person who can? Thanks. YoukoTaichou 05:53, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the translations. And your suggestion does make sense. Although sadly, I'm not really much of a writer. I'm primarily a picture locater, some of which you have to admit, are rather tough to find. Anyway, I'm already getting started on Gōra & Jūra's appearance, powers, etc. Anyway, thanks for the translations. Later! YoukoTaichou 03:08, December 8, 2011 (UTC) No, I acquire them by using various Inuyasha sites. You have no idea how hard some of them were to find, I occasionally think I hear angels singing(you know the 'Awww' one on some movies/cartoons) when I've found a particularly tough one, like Yura's comb or Renkotsu's/Ginkotsu's weaponry. YoukoTaichou 03:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how to do either. You have to admit, I have some pretty good ones though for not taking them myself. Also, Rin & Sesshomaru is looking for the parts of the episode where it says the episode title. You know, the one with the red background with odd hexagonal pictures? No, it's just the my links only have like a dozen of the episodes. I thought you might be interested in helping out. YoukoTaichou 05:40, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks YoukoTaichou 00:34, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Goryōmaru Hello Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts! I can see you're an experienced editor, here in InuYasha Wiki. I was wondering if you could take a look at the above linked article and comment on it? It is my first time expanding an InuYasha article, you see. Cheers, Novice7 11:02, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, thank you so much for the feedback! I really appreciate it! And, those articles look AMAZING! How can I expand his history? Should I add the thing about Hakudoushi's 'creations', the baby etc.? I wanted to create an Appearance section, but wasn't sure how to. Now that I've got a model, I'll make one. As for the references, I'll ask Serena and will change the reference formatting style. Thank you so much for the help Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts! Ryoga04 06:20, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks again! I'll surely take your comments into consideration and revamp the page :) [[User:Ryoga04|'Ryoga']] ([[User talk:Ryoga04|'talk']]) 04:07, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Inquiries Wow! It's been a while. Hello again, and I've granted you your rollback and mod status back. I've blocked the ip adresss, thanks for alerting me to the situation. I haven't been on in the past couple of days or so, so I apologize for getting back to you so late. As far as the Thunder Brothers, I probably should hve put on the talk page something about changing the name before doing it automatically, so I apologize again for that. I've never heard of them being mentioned as "Raiju Kyodai", and unless its in the manga, I doubt that anyone else will know what it is either. I sincerely apologize about doing that without discussion first. If it's in the manga, you can change it back. If there's anything else, don't worry about crowding my talk page. It's what a talk page is for, after all. Thanks again. Hope you're doing well. :) セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 20:31, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :Was that a published version of the Viz manga inuyasha, or was it just online? Some translation sites change the chapter titles, etc. And I'll look into the Norway thing. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 19:37, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::We can't rely on the internet sources, so no. I'm pretty sure in the published version, Chapter 29 is titled "Thunder Brothers". セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 19:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Arcs Hey. So, I was wondering whether or not you know if the series has any "official" arc names, and if not, whether you'd be willing to help me create arcs for the series. I started brainstorming names for arcs on my WIP page, but I haven't been all that creative with coming up with names and such. If you're willing to help, I'd be grateful, but if you don't want to, I'm okay with that as well. Thanks. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 20:28, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :Well, our plot page and page on the series is basically copied from Wikipedia, and it really needs some work. I looked at how the naruto wiki set up its plot page, and I thought it'd be easiest to make arcs since it would effectively organize and explain the various plotlines in the story. We don't need them, but I think they'd help. And feel free to edit my WIP page and add your ideas to the page. セレナ(Rin & Sesshōmaru) 21:18, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Categorization Yes, weapons would be appropriate for Fox magic. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 20:50, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Anon troubles Of course I'll help out by blocking them, but before doing so, perhaps giving these anonymous IP addresses some form of warning beforehand. I'm going out on a limb here, but perhaps they honestly don't know what they're doing is counter-productive (yes, I know that's highly unlikely, but humor me here). Telling them what they are doing wrong may possibly stop them from doing such pointless edits. Leaving on their talk pages will give them fair warning, at the very least. Then, if they vandalise again, I'd be happy to block the IP address. I know it's a bit silly, but I'd prefer to give everyone a fair chance at editing the wiki, although I know most people would do something so ridiculous as that person you asked me to block. I'll keep an eye out for their next edit. If it's the same pointless things, I'll block them. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 03:12, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :She should be back within the next two days. She had an unexpected family emergency and has been in England for the past month or so. I wouldn't worry too much, she'll be back soon. Rowan Salazar [Talk] 23:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sara Asano I don't mean to have a 'war' with you, but it's true that Sara doesn't show her surname in Inuyasha series. There are 3 things that can prove Sara doesn't have surname in Inuyasha series (Sara is not an original character for Rumiko Takahashi, it's only for Inuyasha Original Animation Special). 1. Inuyasha original animations (without dubbed) * I have a Inuyasha DVD, I watch many times episodes about this character, everytime the new characters appear, they will show their name. But the strangest thing is Sara this character only show her name, no surname either. 2. Inuyasha YTV official website (japanese) * Had you ever hear YTV/Yomuri TV? They create a website for Inuyasha since many years ago. I always make some reference on their characters' names list and episodes plots. They write 'Sara Hime' on related episodes, no surname again. (If you can read Japanese, I'll give you the link.) 3. Inuyasha Sunrise official website (japanese) * The place that starts Inuyasha and Inuyasha TFA animations. They also write summaries on each episode, but still 'Sara' appears again, no surname either. (If you can read Japanese, I'll give you the link.) These 3 things do not show any surname of Sara (although Sara has a father called Soju Asano), but we had to follow the rules of original website. Inuyasha Wikia cannot give simply information to other fans, that's why I change her name into Sara only. Another case happens on here too-the unnamed catfish, I change it to Nushi because these 3 things can fully prove that youkai has a name. Sango 珊瑚 04:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hey Suzaku. I'm sure you'll make one amazing admin ;) 良牙 (talk) 03:34, February 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. I still don't get why Serena or Rowan are MIA, btw. Maybe because of school. About my comment on the RfUR. The first letter of the parameters are not in caps, as you might have seen. The output looks really odd because of that. :You were an administrator before? Cool! In Wikia or Wikipedia? 良牙 (talk) 05:39, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Congrats! I'm glad you became an admin :) Enjoy the admin work! 良牙 (talk) 03:57, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks! :) 良牙 (talk) 06:24, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, it is. Thank you. 良牙 (talk) 06:20, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The anonymous user is back. He has a dynamic IP. Blocking each IP address won't work, I think :( 良牙 (talk) 15:59, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking about adding "Name meaning:" to MediaWiki:Badwords. Rangeblock would be beneficial too. 良牙 (talk) 03:50, February 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Edit: MediaWiki:Badwords won't work :( 良牙 (talk) 04:00, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Adminship vote You're welcome, I will ask you questions while I face problems in here. Well, if anything goes wrong, please forgive me. There are a lot of things that I wanna learn, I just hope that I wouldn't give to much troublesome for you and the other Wikia Contributors. :B I glad there's somebody replace Serena's place for awhile, phew. Sango 珊瑚 11:12, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Sister Wikis Hello Suzaku, I know you will be the person who will reply to me, new active admin :) Do you know how many InuYasha Wikis are there in Wikia? 48 InuYasha Wikis at this moment. There are many duplicated with each others. "Vietnamese wiki should get special status over all the others", no, that is not my opinion. I think there should be a big community of InuYasha Wikis, we are affiliated to each other and become sister projects. 12 other language wikis which linked to this wiki, that is just merely a temporary link, and between the wikis, they have no real link communities together. Let's start the true relationship with this English Wiki, Spanish Wiki, Chinese Wiki (if Sango 珊瑚 agrees) and Vietnamese Wiki, 4 active InuYasha wikis at this moment. Then we will have more wikis which join this sister wikis program. I'm waiting for you. Best, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 10:19, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Main page Hi. I think we should update the Featured article, featured image and poll. They're all protected, so I can't edit them. :) 良牙 (talk) 04:27, February 17, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah :D And, thanks to you too, for taking care of them. 良牙 (talk) 12:35, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Help I really want to expand Suikotsu but I just can't think of a good introduction to his history. Should I first discuss his doctor life (ie., before becoming a mercenary) or his life after revival and then the flashbacks? Can you suggest something? 良牙 (talk) 16:33, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks :) 良牙 (talk) 04:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ::I've uploaded an illustration of Kaguya at TinyPic :) 良牙 (talk) 13:07, February 19, 2012 (UTC) :::It's a scan from a magazine (I got the original file from Minitokyo). 良牙 (talk) 15:32, February 19, 2012 (UTC) CHAT!!!!!!! GO ON THE CHAT!!!!!! I AM BORED!!!!!!!! I RECCOMAND YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (MAD) Ciel Phontomhive 01:58, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Heya! Heya! I'm Emu and well, I'm pretty new so I might break some rules. So srry, if I do! :( Anyway, I'm just saying hi and well thanks for welcoming me (yeah, it really makes me feel really welcome! :D). OK, so I'm looking forward to meeting ya! Lamai Felina Durga Emu (Yo! I'm Emu! What's up?) 02:33, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Affiliated Wikis Program Hello Suzaku, that is not so complicated, we link to each others, make a relationship between communities, we can share our contents and affiliated wikis receive permission in copying and translating them to their wiki. Also, we will be the official, duplicated wikis can't steal our contents.. Plus, joining the Affiliated Wikis' Program helps identify the active wikis. "What would be required of us in order to fulfill what you're suggesting?", I think your agreement is my requirement. Thanks to Esther Siaw (also known as Sango 珊瑚) has made a notification to me about it :) So, let's start! •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 11:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) :(talk page stalker) Hi Xiao Qiao, do you mean an InuYasha hub? Like the Animanga hub? That sounds cool :) 良牙 (talk) 11:43, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Unoffical Live Action here unoffical by JINIERULES 11:40, February 20, 2012 (UTC) so i can write? Kagome Higurashi Suzaku, I need your help, and of course I faced a tiny problem right there. o.o Sango 珊瑚 05:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC)